


Shower Madness!

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GenderBent! Written with my Tumblr girl fem!deaththekid/hinatameerkat. Based on the Tumblr prompt: Your muse's reaction to my muse wearing nothing but a towel. Go!<br/>Kid comes home to find Soul walking out of her bathroom. What could happen? Many cute chapters ahead!<br/>Rated M for later lemons and femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower Madness!

Kid huffed and slammed shut her bedroom door. How dare people mock her need for symmetry! Turning to face her bathroom, her eyes widen. “S-S-Soul?! What are you doing here?! In my towel?!” Kid stammered out.  
Soul blushed crimson from being caught. "Uh, I needed to shower and Maka was hogging ours so I came here and the girls said was okay to use it," she laughed nervously, one hand clutching her towel close to her, the other scratching the back of her head.  
"Ah… Alright then!" Kid stammered, still unsure of the situation. "You could have borrowed Liz or Patty’s bathroom… Not that I’m mad that you’re here!"  
"Oh?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.  
Kid blushed lightly and glanced at her feet. “You here isn’t bad, you know?”   
"Really now?" she grinned, walking towards her.  
Kid nervously stepped backward. She didn’t want this to be the way she told Soul she liked her.  
"Come on now," she purred. "Out with it," she whispered, pressing up against her.  
Kid felt her words caught in her throat. Her hands lightly shook at her sides. The girl she liked was nearly naked in front of her! How was there any normal way to react?  
“Kid?” she questioned, pressing her towel-clad body closer. Being around Blair had its perks as she picked up seduction techniques. “What is it? You are all red.”  
Kid couldn’t take this teasing any longer. She wrapped her arms around the near nude Soul, and kissed her.  
Soul squeaked, not expecting Kid to be so forward. As her surprise faded, she wrapped her arms around Kid, kissing her back and letting her towel fall to the ground.   
Kid held her tight, intensifying the kiss. She moved back some, needing a small breath of air. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful.”  
Soul was in shock. She had always harbored feelings for the Shinigami, but she never thought that she would reciprocate them. “As I have thought you were,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.   
Kid kissed the death scythe back, holding her tight. Her hands slowly caresses her bare sides.  
Soul shivered lightly at her touch, hands running up and down her back as her tongue played with hers.   
Kid stepped backward toward her bed, taking Soul backward with her. She had wanted to hold and love this girl for so long; it nearly felt like a dream to her.  
Soul stumbled forward, still locked in Kid’s embrace. She had dreamed of this day for so long.  
"Do you… have to rush off somewhere today?" Kid whispered softly. She didn’t want this to end just yet.   
“No,” she murmured, pulling her in for another kiss.   
A small smirk appeared on Kid’s face. She leaned Soul back on her bed, and begun kissing down her neck.  
Soul started moaning lightly, loving the feeling of Kid’s lips attaching themselves to her neck. Her hands ran up and down her side, caressing her hips slightly before slowly lifting her shirt up.   
Kid pulled back long enough to toss her shirt off. The idea of it wrinkling upset her, but she was far too caught up in the moment. She kissed down to Souls chest, licking along her breasts.  
“Oh!” she squealed as her lips came into contact with her breasts. She moaned louder, fingers twining in her hair to pull her even closer.   
"So soft," she whispered before latching onto her breast. Her hands brushed lightly down her sides, stopping on her hips.  
Her small moans turned to pants of pleasure as she whispered out Kid’s name over and over again. Her fingers started to lightly undo the clasp of her bra.   
Her lips tightened on her nipple, sucking and lightly tugging on it. Kid’s hands caresses Soul’s hips softly.  
Soul freed Kid’s breasts from their cloth prison, throwing the garment across the room as her hands roughly palmed them.  
Kid moaned loudly into her chest. Her kissed began to trail down Souls body, her tongue softly licking around her thighs.   
She pinched her nipples lightly, wanting to hear her squeak in pleasure.   
"Ah!" Kid squealed. She gave Soul a playful smirk, and then ran her tongue across her slit.  
“Fuck Kid!” she screamed. Her hands fell from her breasts to fist the sheets beneath her.   
A light giggle escaped Kid before diving her tongue into her warmth. Her hands moved upwards to play with Soul’s breasts.  
She writhed underneath Kid, so caught up in the pleasure of her tongue lapping up at her as her breasts were played with.   
Kid lapped heavily at her, her hands beginning to squeeze harder. She moved her focus to her clit, and began suckling it.  
“Kid! Kid! Kid!” she chanted. She could feel herself getting close, but all thoughts escaped her as her clit was being nibbled at.  
Kid gave small bites to her clit as her hands trailed down her body. Her fingers gently slid inside Soul.   
Her eyes crossed from the different stimulation that was going through her body. Her walls started tightening around her fingers as she cried her name out in ecstasy.  
She gave Souls clit a tug with her teeth, and thrust in another finger. Her free hand played with her nipple.  
“More please,” she moaned, needing release soon.   
Kid chuckled lightly, and wrapped her tongue around her clit. Her fingers reached in further, rubbing her g spot.  
“Kid!” she squealed, fingers twisting in her hair as she bucked her heat into her mouth.  
Kid kept her fingers working hard on her g spot. She sucked and lapped heavily at Soul’s clit, her free hand pinching her nipple hard.  
“I’m so close,” she moaned out. “Make me come please. Please!” she whined.  
"Of course," she purred. Kid moved her fingers and ran her tongue deep inside of her. She massaged her clit with her fingers, squeezing it.  
“Oh my god!” she screamed, body tensing as her release ran over her. Her fingers pulled roughly on her hair, pulling her face even closer.   
Her tongue pushed in further and lapped at her g-spot. She slowly pulled her tongue free and climbed up beside her.  
Soul pulled her into a hug, panting as she nuzzled her neck. “D-damn,” she breathed.   
Kid held her tight. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she softly said before giving her cheek a kiss.  
“I can tell,” she giggled, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.   
Kid kissed her softly. “I hope we can do this more often,” she said with a smile.  
“I agree,” she whispered, planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

Kid leaned over the nude Soul, and softly kissed her neck. She loved having her on her bed.  
Soul purred in delight, happy to have the most wonderful woman in bed with her… even if she was technically in her bed.   
"Can you stay here with me for a while?" Kid asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. She didn’t want this bliss to end yet.  
“Of course,” she whispered, kissing her nose. “Though we may need to take a shower later,” she said with a wink.   
"Oh?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.  
“Well, I am all sweaty and sticky now. Besides, showers are more fun with a partner,” she smirked, kissing the Shinigami’s blushing cheeks.   
Kid lightly kissed her ear, and whispered “I could shower you.” She winked and giggled.  
“Oh really now?” she teasingly asked, eyebrow raised. She was interested as to where this was leading.   
Kid hopped off the bed, and slid her skit off. She headed toward her bathroom, and beckoned the death scythe to follow.  
Soul obeyed, wanting to see just what was on the Shinigami’s mind. She smirked, thinking of all the fun that could happen in a shower.   
Kid turned on the shower, and shed her panties. She playfully hid behind the shower curtain.  
Noticing the panties on the floor, a wide grin split across her face. “Now Kid, no hiding,” she smirked, moving the curtain.   
She giggled and blushed brightly. Kid turned on the water, and jumped at the cold feel. “Care to join?”  
“How can I pass up an offer like that from such a beautiful woman?” she winked, moving herself into the shower, pinning Kid against the tile.   
She blushed, turning her face away to hide the crimson color. Her whole body trembled in excitement.  
“Nervous?” Soul whispered before crashing her mouth to hers in a heated kiss.   
Kid moaned into her mouth. She had dreamed of this for months now, and was both excited and nervous. She wrapped her arms tightly around Soul.  
Soul’s tongue twisted with hers in passion, her hands sliding down her slick body to caress her hips.   
Kid pressed her hips against Soul’s, her body reacting heavily to her.  
Her kisses started trailing down her neck, nipping lightly at the tender flesh there. Small red marks were starting to appear on the Shinigami’s body, much to Soul’s amusement.   
Loud moans poured out of Kid with every kiss given. She through her head back against the tile in ecstasy.  
Her hands traveled up her body to settle on her perfect breasts, squeezing lightly.   
"Ah!" Kid squealed in pleasure. The warmth of the water hitting her only intensified the sensations.  
Her kisses traveled lower, finally reaching her breasts. She nipped lightly on one taut bud, causing her to cry out more.   
"Soul!" She squeaked loudly. Heavy pants escaped Kid as she clung to Soul’s shoulders.  
Blinded by the sensations happening to her chest, one of Soul’s hands slid down her body, seeking out her moist heat.   
Kid’s eyes widen in the moment, but the pleasure kept her mind elsewhere.  
Her fingers lightly ran the length of her slit, her smiling at the mewls of pleasure falling from Kid’s mouth.   
"Ah… Soul!" Kid cried out. Her body needed to feel her within, or the teasing would drive her mad.  
Responding to the unspoken request, one of her fingers slowly slid into her warm heat as she bit down lightly on one of her breasts.   
"Soul! Soul!" Kid chanted, her mind lost in the pleasure she was being given.  
Soul smirked, loving the sound of her name on her lover’s lips. She slowly pulled her finger out before thrusting it back in sharply.   
Kid moaned louder with every touch Soul gave her. Her legs spread farther apart for her lover, and her hands gripped Souls hair tightly.  
Her fingers pumped in and out of her as she nipped at her breasts.   
"Soul! Ah!" Kid squealed, her hands nearly pulling her hair out. Her body began to tense and her warm walls clenched around her lovers fingers. "M-more!"  
“Okay,” she smirked, releasing her nipple and kissing her way down her taut stomach. Her tongue teased her clit, lapping at it gently.   
Her toes curled in as a tingling sensation shot through her body. “Soul!” Kid screamed as she came.   
Soul pulled her fingers out to lap at her juices flowing freely from her.  
Kid panted hard and leaned forward onto her lover. Her chest heaved as the tingling slowly left her body.   
“Enjoy?” she murmured, kissing her way back up her body to leave a small kiss on her lips.  
"Y-yes," she breathed. Kid held her lover tight, not wanting to let her go or for the moment to end.   
“Good,” she smiled, picking her up while turning off the water. They walked to the bedroom, Soul placing her gently on the bed.   
Kid blushed lightly, pulling the sheets over her nude body. “Care to join?” she asked with soft smile.  
“Of course,” she smiled, crawling into bed with her, kissing her cheek.   
She curled up against her, softly kissing her neck. “That was… Amazing,” Kid whispered.  
“I agree,” she whispered, curling up next to her, yawning loudly.   
"Could we do this again sometime?" Kid asked, a soft blush on her cheeks.  
“I would like that,” she smiled, kissing her blush. “I love you Kid,” she whispered, eyelids fluttering shut.   
"I love you too Soul," she softly replied. She laid her head on her chest, and let herself drift to sleep.


	2. Beach Madness!

“What did I get myself into?” Soul muttered, carrying the bags. Kid wanted to go to the beach and Soul just couldn’t say no to the cute pouty face she gave her. Now she was following her love as she tried to scout out a perfectly symmetrical place to set up their stuff.   
"Why is the beach so crooked?!" Kid shouted as she kicked the hot sand. She crossed her arms in a huff before noticing a small trail heading away from the main beach. "Soul, do you know where this leads to?" she asked, gesturing toward the trail.  
“No,” she grunted, carrying their bags. She looked over and got curious herself. “We could always go and check it out,” she said, already walking toward the trail.   
"Wait for me," Kid pouted as she chased after her. She ran ahead of her, wanting to check out the area before making Soul lug everything there. The trail led to a smaller beach area, completely empty and private.  
“This looks romantic,” Soul grinned, seeing the secluded area. She set the stuff down and wrapped her arms around Kid’s waist, pulling her close.   
Kid leaned against her lover, and gave the girl a shove, sending them both straight to the warm sand floor. “This is a perfect place for us,” she softly whispered.  
“It is perfect,” she whispered, grabbing her face in her hands before giving her a passionate kiss.   
Kid kissed her back, holding her tight. Her hands caressed the sides of her body, gently taking hold of her bikini top.  
“Feisty, aren’t we?” she smirked against her lips. Her hands ghosted up and down her sides, playing with the strings of her bikini.   
"I thought we could take advantage of this empty beach before anyone else finds it," Kid replied with a wink. She kissed down Soul’s neck, nipping at it and leaving mark in her path.  
A shaky moan left Soul’s mouth as her fingers found their way to Kid’s hair. She loved tugging on the strands to hear the moans and groans come from her mouth.   
Kid purred in delight as Soul’s fingers tangled themselves in her hair. She pulled away the bikini top, and roughly kissed her breast.  
“Kid!” she squealed. Her being this aggressive this soon was new, but Soul couldn’t complain. She was enjoying every minute of it.   
Kid squeaked lightly and let her go. “Did I do something wrong?” she said in a panicked tone.  
“Not at all,” she smirked, roughly grabbing her head and pulling her in for an intense kiss.   
She blushed in the kiss, and then smirked lightly against her lips. Kid slid her tongue into her lover’s mouth, and groped at her symmetrical breasts.  
Soul’s tongue tangled with hers as she panted for air. It was already hot outside and what was happening between them only made her feel hotter.   
Kid pulled back for air, and then began kissing roughly down her neck. Her fingers tugged lightly at her nipples, teasing them relentlessly.  
Moans poured from Soul’s mouth. This was amazing! Fooling around with her lover on a secluded beach. Definitely something to cross off her bucket list. Her hands quickly undid the top, throwing it across the sand.   
Kid kissed down to her chest, leaving harsh marks in her path. She suckled her breast as her hands began their decent toward her bikini bottom.  
She loved how rough Kid was being with her. Her hands grabbed at her breasts roughly, pinching and pulling at her nipples as she bit down on her neck, leaving a big mark.   
Kid moaned loudly in pleasure. The bites and rough touches from Soul lit her body on fire. She kisses her way down her lover’s body, stopping to give nips at her thighs.  
“Please,” Soul murmured. Her fingers played with the strings of her bikini bottom, slightly untying it.   
Kid smirked against her skin, and slid down her lovers bottoms. Her kisses trailed up to her slit, her tongue teasing her edges.  
“Kid!” she squealed. While Kid was distracted by her heat, she quickly undid her bottoms, fingers lightly tracing her slit while she smirked.   
Kid raised an eyebrow to the girl, and quickly flipped her around in the sand. She lapped at her slit, teasing her terribly.  
“Fuck!” Soul cursed. Kid’s tongue was like magic against her folds.   
Kid smirked against her, and then dove her tongue deep within, lapping hard and heavily.  
Soul’s fingers gripped roughly in her hair, pulling her head closer to her heat as she panted and screamed her name.   
Kid dove her tongue deeper inside Soul’s warmth. She lapped heavily at her walls, looking for her favorite spot to tease.  
Her back arched off the sand as Kid found her sweet spot. She screamed louder, not caring if anyone heard and went to explore.   
She purred into Soul’s heat, pleased with herself for finding her lover’s g spot. Kid lapped heavily at it as her fingers teased her clit.  
She panted louder with every lick. She didn’t know if she was going to last much longer with Kid doing this to her.  
"Come for me," Kid said, taking a second to breathe. She dove her tongue back into her, slamming it against her g spot.   
“Kid!” she screamed as she came, juices flowing freely from her to cover the Shinigami’s face.   
Kid happily lapped up the juices, licking her lover clean. She smirked happily in knowing what she could do to the white haired girl.  
Soul panted, pulling Kid in for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on her lover’s tongue. “You are a seductress, you know that?” she breathed heavily.   
"I’m only that for you my lovely," Kid purred. She twirled her lover’s hair in her fingers, loving the feel of her bare skin against her own.  
“You do a damn good job of it,” she whispered, nipping at her neck. “Now, your turn,” she said with a devious smirk, roughly grabbing her breast.   
"Ah!" she moaned loudly. She squirmed in the sand, her bikini untying with each brief move she made.  
Soul took advantage of this, ripping the material out from underneath her as she lifted her body up, swinging her legs over her shoulders.   
"Soul!" she squeaked, partly in pleasure and partly in surprise at the quick motion.  
“Yes love?” she grinned, nipping lightly at her thighs.   
"More," Kid moaned. She needed to feel Soul, badly. Her body was on fire from these touches alone.  
“If you insist love,” she smiled before diving her tongue into her lover’s heat.   
"Ah! Soul!" she squealed in pleasure. Her hips bucked against her lover’s face, pushing her closer to her heat.  
She dug her tongue deep into her, fingers of one hand lightly pinching her clit as her other hand groped her breast.   
“Ahh! S-Soul!!” Kid screamed as her hips bucked against her mouth. Her whole body felt as though it were on fire, electricity shooting down her legs.  
“I love it when you scream my name,” she smirked, tongue taunting her clit lightly before diving back into her heat.   
Kid could only moan in reply to her lover. No words formed in her mind as her body began to tense.  
She could feel her walls beginning to clench around her tongue and she smiled, tongue wiggling around as she pinched her clit with her fingers harshly.   
Kid bit down on her bottom lip hard as she came. She then began screaming out in pure ecstasy.  
Soul could only smiled as she lapped up the juices pouring out of her body, the sound of her screams being music to her ears.   
Heavy pants poured from Kid, the tingling in her body finally beginning to cease. Damn Soul always knew how to make her feel good!  
Soul kissed up her body before planting tiny kisses on her rosy cheeks. “Enjoy my love?” she murmured, pulling her close.  
Her chest heaved hard, her breath still not wanting to stay in. “Y-yes,” Kid barely squeaked out as the red in her cheeks faded.  
“Good,” she smiled, kissing her cheeks more. “Means I did my job right.”  
Holding her lover tight, Kid finally was able to catch her breath. “I… I love you Soul,” she softly breathed.  
“As I love you,” she whispered into her hair. “Now, as much as I hate suggesting this, I think we should get back into our suits before someone comes and finds us,” she winked.   
Kid pouted lightly, and then licked Souls cheek. “I’m all covered in sand now though. It’ll take a long bath to get it all off,” she grumbled as she grabbed for her top.  
A devious smile crossed Soul’s face as she put her suit back on. Oh, what fun she could have with that. “Let’s go for a swim first though,” she smiled, kissing her on the cheek.   
Once the bikini was back on her body, Kid trotted happily toward the ocean waters and squeaked when the tide came in on her.  
“Cold?” Soul grinned as she joined her.   
“Y-yes!” She squealed as a wave crashed into her back.  
Soul gave another devious smirk before picking Kid up and throwing her into the waves.   
Kid squealed loudly, and knocked Soul down to her level. She tackled her, and gave her cheeks soft kisses. “I love you,” she sweetly said.   
“I love you too,” she smiled as she kissed her forehead and swam around in the ocean with her lover.


End file.
